evangelionfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Fly Me To The Moon
es la segunda canción incluida en el primer álbum de soundtrack con música de la serie de televisión Neon Genesis Evangelion. Dicho álbum fue lanzado el 6 de diciembre de 1995. La canción se usó como tema de Ending en la serie anime original de Evangelion. La seiyuu Utada Hikaru también realizó una versión de "Fly Me to the Moon" para la película Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone. Originalmente, "Fly Me to the Moon" fue una canción pop estándar escrita por Bart Howard en el año 1954. "In Other Words" fue el título original de la canción y por aquel entonces Felicia Sanders la introdujo en numerosos cabarets. La canción fue conocida popularmente como "Fly Me to the Moon" debido a su llamativa letra, y después de unos años los editores le cambiaron oficialmente el título a Fly Me to the Moon. Versiones Se usaron numerosas versiones de este tema en los Laserdisc y los VHS, así como también cuando la serie se emitió por primera vez en televisión. Sin embargo, se produjeron nuevas versiones para la versión renewal del DVD. Cada episodio tiene una versión diferente de "Fly Me To The Moon". Cuando se cuenta la diferencia de longitud entre la versión de TV, la versión de vídeo, y los créditos de la versión renewal al final de los discos, se puede ver que existen 31 versiones de esta canción. Episodio 1 ED- Normal / Claire Episodio 2 ED- Normal (w/o strings) / Claire Episodio 3 ED- Normal / Yoko Takahashi Episodio 4 ED- Normal (w/o strings) / Yoko Takahashi Episodio 5 ED- Rei #5 Episodio 6 ED- Rei #6 Episodio 7 ED- 4 Beat / Yoko Takahashi Episodio 8 ED- Aya Bossa Techno Episodio 9 ED- Asuka Bossa Techno Episodio 10 ED- Asuka Main (w/ chorus) / Normal Orchestra Episodio 11 ED- Rei, Asuka, Misato Version / Normal Orchestra Episodio 12 ED- Misato Main (w/ chorus) / Normal Orchestra Episodio 13 ED- Yoko Takahashi Acid Bossa Episodio 14 ED- Rei Solo / Normal Orchestra Episodio 15 ED- Misato 4 Beat Episodio 16 ED- 3 Person Vocal interlude starts - towards the end / Normal Orchestra Episodio 17 ED- Aki Jungle Episodio 18 ED- B-4 Guitar - Piano Episodio 19 ED- 3 Person Vocal (singing in turns) Normal Orchestra Episodio 20 ED- B-4 Piano Episodio 21 ED- (OA Version) 4 Beat (off) (65 sec) Episodio 21 ED- (Video Version) 4 Beat (off) (90 sec) Episodio 22 ED- (OA Version) Bossa Techno (off) (65 sec) Episodio 22 ED- (Video Version) Bossa Techno (off) (90 sec) Episodio 23 ED- (OA Version) Rei #23 (65 sec) Episodio 23 ED- (Video Version) Rei #23 (90 sec) Episodio 24 ED- (OA Version) Normal (off) (65 sec) Episodio 24 ED- (Video Version) Normal (off) (90 sec) Episodio 25 ED- Rei #25 Episodio final ED- Rei #26 DVD Renewal ED (Volúmenes 01-07)- B-4 Piano (48 sec) Letra Fly me to the moon And let me play among the stars Let me see what spring is like On Jupiter and Mars In other words, hold my hand In other words, darling kiss me Fill my heart with song And let me sing forevermore You are all I long for All I worship and adore In other words, please be true In other words, I love you. Trivia Existen algunos aspectos similares entre Bayonetta y Neon Genesis Evangelion. Ambos están respaldados por SEGA y Platinum Games, y comparten el mismo tema musical, Fly Me To The Moon. Además, Bayonetta y Evangelion tienen ángeles como antagonistas. Navegación Categoría:Single Categoría:Neon Genesis Evangelion (álbum)